Amanda's Valentine
by Crash.Fire
Summary: Love is a cruel thing. Ian must find that out the hard way.
1. The Love of Friends

Ian awoke lying in what looked like a room in a morgue wearing only the pair of boxers and the under shirt he went to bed in. In front of him was a full x-ray of a man. In his chest was a key, right were his heart was. Upon further investigation, he found that the x-ray was actually a live viewing of a man encased and strapped against three iron walls. Leather held him by the waist, feet, and neck. The opposite wall had holes that allowed access to his chest and face. A leather S&M mask was placed tightly against his face. Ian reached in and unzipped the mouth zipper and the man jerked his head back and tried to escape, only to meet disappointment.

"Ian? Ian! Oh my God man, help me!"

"Who are you?"

"It's Micheal! Please man, you gotta get me out. I have been in here forever."

Tapped to the chest of his long-time friend was a tape recorder. Ian reached out and to it away. Mike screamed. "What the fuck did you just do!"

"Be quiet a second." Ian hit the play button and a raspy voice came on.

"This man you think is your friend has a dirty little secret. He wants your has developed an attraction for your girlfriend. Get the key out his chest and escape the room in two minutes or the door will lock and you will be trapped in this prison. Let the game begin." Ian slowly looked into Micheal's eyes then to a tray of instruments.

"Dude, think about this."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to die." Mike screamed as Ian moved to the tools he would use to escape the room.On the tray was a mallet, three scalpels that were all different sizes, and a thick wire curved to a hook. Ian wheeled the cart that the tray rested on over in front Mike. "I'm so sorry," Ian said picking up the mallet, "but its you or both of us." He picked up the mallet and swung it onto the left Mike's bare chest. Mike screamed as his ribs shattered on impact. Ian worked out daily, making it easy to smash bones with a mallet. He gritted his teeth and swung the mallet again causing the skin break. Blood came out in splats onto Ian's face and chest.

"Please stop!" Mike pleaded through gritted bloody teeth. Ian swung again and met little bone, meaning most was broken. "Fuck! Dude, please, stop!" Tears streaked down Mike's face. Ian grabbed the scalpel and jabbed it downward into Mike's chest. It slid down easily splitting the skin and bringing massive amounts of blood which fled down over the wall under the chest hole. "No more, please, no more," Mike pleaded one last time before passing out several quick hacks later with the largest scalpel. When Ian pulled the hook off the tray and stood in front of the x-ray screen he realize his friend was now dead. He examined the hook enter the cavity he created the chest approach the key. It hooked the small hole on top of the key and he pulled it out.

When the key left Mike's chest it fell to the ground where bone and flesh lay that had been pulled from Mike's chest. He picked it up and ran to the door. He unlocked it and flung it open just as the permanent lock shot out the door frame. He had made it, but he felt his stomach drop when he saw what was in the next room.


	2. The Love of Strangers

"Come on, dude! Go talk to her, she's been checkin' you out for the past 30 minutes!" Mike had been persisting this for the past 50. "Look, she's already drunk off her ass. You need to get some tonight! Its been too long!" The music of the Red Lounge was vibrating the floor. It was delivered by a live band made up of three emo band members and a girl with a skunk tail. The bar was half filled by downcasts smoking cigarettes from the vending machine in the corner. Several tables were set up randomly on the red carpet. The lights, couches, tables, and windows all had a dark red tint.

"Its been two weeks. Only two weeks." Mike took a swig of his drank.

"Damn dude! Two whole weeks. Shit! Listen, Casey was a sweet girl and everything but you need to _move on_. Its not healthy. Take her home. Trust me."

He took a deep breath and looked at Mike. "Why don't you?"

"I don't need it as much as you."

"Fine." He finished his beer and walked over to the girl. Thirty minutes later they had taken a cab to her hotel room where they made love with the lights from the night club, Purple Tonic, alluminating the room with alternating blue and red lights that spilled through window above the bed.

The next morning he gathered his clothes and snuck out the door, not even knowing the girls name. That same morning Casey climbed out of her sheets for the first time in 32 hours and took a shower. She then left and went to work where she would have to face Ian. When she walked into the building the new receptionist, Mandy, was already late. She sat in her cuticle and waited for Mandy to arrive so they could talk. An hour later she arrived.

"Did the boss ask for me?" she asked.

"Have'nt seen him. Why so late?"

"I, uh," she said blushing.

"You we with a guy!" Mandy giggled. "So, how was i-." She stopped talking as Mike walked in. She looked away, but if she hadn't she would have seen Ian go pale as he re-encountered the girl from last night.

That night Mike went out alone and not noticing, hit on the girl, Mandy, who declined and left pissed off. The next morning, none of these people were waking up in their beds.


	3. The Love of a Past Couple

The light was on Casey, her arms and legs nailed to the wall by several nails. Around her a heart was painted. She was still dressed in her cotton bed clothes but they were now died red with the blood coming from the puncture wounds. He slowly walked to her to examine the bizarre way her head was pulled back. It was pulled backward was far as it could go without killing her. Her mouth was held open by a metal frame that was screwed into her jaw.

"Casey, baby?" he asked approaching.

"Ian?" She said the best she could from her position. He ran to her and something snapped across the front of his calves. A trip wire? A golden locket fell from the ceiling and down Casey's throat. She tried to scream but her jaw snapped shut as the frame crumbled its size. Another tape recorder was slipped into the chest pocket over her heart. He removed in and his play. "Hello, Ian." Casey moved her newly freed head to look at him and Ian turned to face the opposite wall. He couldn't bare to look at her while he listened to yet another horrible instruction manual.

"This little SLUT! is holding you back from your new relationship. So in order to escape you must find the precious gold locket you gave her and get the key out. Do it in under two minutes or the next door will be locked forever. Then both of you will die. Can you do it?"

He slowly turned to Casey who was now sobbing. "Do it," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Please."

He slowly looked around the room and saw an ax lying against the unopened door. "Don't make me suffer. Kill me first." He fell to his knees and cried into his hands.

"One minute left, sweaty," said the still playing tape recorder. He stood and holding the ax firm swung blindly at Casey's forehead. The sound of shattering porcelain echoed through the room. He then swung blindly until the heard the tape player say "30 seconds, tick tock tick tock!"

He found the locket in the pile of Casey and saw it locked. She dropped it and smashed it with the top of the ax. "Fifteen!" He freed the key. "10!" He stumbled to the door, ax in hand. "7!" He shook at the lock trying to insert it. "4!" The key went in. "3!" He fought to turn it. "2!" It unlatched. "1!" The door swung open and a shallow click sounded.

"YOU BITCH!!!" he screamed at the next thing he saw.


	4. The Love of Parents

Amanda approached Jigsaw who sat in front eight television screens. He must have caught her moving in the faint glare of the screen. He in hailed deeply and mustered his strength to talk.

"Where have you been?"

"Out." What was up with this whole dad bit he has been playing since the last test he had but her through. "The shit you have me do isn't free, or cheap for that matter." She leaned against the table that a tv was siting on.

"Don't keep things from me Amanda." He paused. "Have you picked the ones to preticapate in the Inferno?" The Inferno was the newest of _his _ideas. She had a few lined up. One was currently in place. All he had to do was wake up and her to get all dolled up.

This is the start of another Saw. I'll keep you posted. Oh yeah, sorry this was so short, but i think it was needed.


	5. The Love of the Misunderstanding

Mandy, the new receptionist where Ian worked, lay in skimpy lorgnette on a bed dressed in Egyptian cotton. The room was illuminated by various candles on tall candle sticks and tables. The room itself was just big enough to accommodate the bed with a small bit of walking space on the sides and foot of the bed. To the left was a door, slightly cracked were darkness seemed to seep through like light would if it were present.

"You did this!" he shouted advancing toward her.

"For us," she said remaining calm, crawling to the foot of the bed on her hands and knees allowing cleavage to show. "Those people were in our way.

"What the _fuck _are you talking about," she hissed through the clenched teeth. He grabbed her by the throat and flung her backward on to the bed. He pounced and placed his hands on her throat.

"Now we're talking." She licked her lips. He squeezed her throat cutting off her air. "Stop, please," she whispered as a tear ran down her face. She though he loved her. In this moment he briefly loosed his grip and tears from his eyes fell to her face. She seized the moment and slammed her knee upward between his legs. He screamed and rolled of the bed. A candle stick teetered and fell onto the bed igniting the sheets. Mandy lept from the bed and kicked him in the stomach with her platform high heels. "It was going to be perfect!" she screamed kicking him again. "You fucking dick!"

He swung his foot behind her legs and she fell backward, slamming her head on a night stand. He grabbed a candle stick and the candle fell to the ground, blowing out before it hit the ground. he swung at her when she stood, cracking her on the side of her head. It splinted in two pieces. On fell into the fire that now consumed the bed and crawling to the wall. the other remained in his hand until she shoved him backward. It flew from his hand to the feet. He tackled her to the ground and struggled until she shoved his hand in the fire creeping across the floor. He screamed and Mandy slammed the splintered wood into his stomach.

"It was going to be perfect," she whispered, limping out the room as the flames roared out of control.

"They're in place." Amanda said trying to hide her injuries from him.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"I don't what you mean."

"Amanda."

"I'm fine!"

"Turn the televisions on, they should be waking up soon."

**GAME OVER**


	6. GAME OVER? The Love of a Spouse

"You did me wrong, you know that, don't you." Pause. "Ah, don't talk, doctor said to take it easy." Footsteps. "You deserved this, you know that right. You deserved it all. I know we don't have the best marriage, but dammit, do it for the children. We have two, incase you forgot. They love to see their daddy, but when your out living as this _Ian _person, they don't see you for days at a time." Someone just sat on the edge of my bed. "But for some fucked up reason, I still love you." Probably the woman speaking. "And I want to help you get revenge." Yeah, my wife. "And when you get those bandages taken off, it will happen."

"Yes, honey."

"I can't wait."


End file.
